redrum
by iloveyou123
Summary: but i like red, mom. / tori-centric.


redrum

but i like red, mom. / tori-centric.

RATING: STRONG pg-13. seriously, no kids under 13 or 12 (is that an appropriate age?) should read this!

i'm so sorry for how weird and messed up this is. i just was listening to this dubstep thing of paradise circus and i was inspired by wishing for glamour's fic called macabre fairytales (it's way better than this, go read it!) and…. yeah. also, i wanted it to feel like it WAS dubstep, with all the stuttering and darkness. lyrics from paradise circus by massive attack.

;;;

love is like a sin, my love,

for the ones that feel it the most.

(look at her, with a smile like a flame:

she will love you like a fly will never love you again.)

;;;

she's so beautiful, everyone la-la-la loves her. or, that's how the story goes (isn't it?) but no one knows about her (favourite) dirty little secret(s). yeah, that's s, plural (joke's on you, bet you never guessed this one: knock knock. who's there? oh it's just little tori vega, ready to POUNCE on you, look at those teeth, all the better to taste you with.)

kiss kiss kiss him all you want, tori, but you can never tell. i mean, seriously, you can't. she just might (ki- ki- kill-) hurt you, if you do.

tori's not crazy. she knows jade is dead. she knows (seriously she does, promise promise) (it's just, the dirt is still under her fingernails, why is that?)

the water was so hot (b-b-burning), wasn't it, tori, darling? and your hands are still a little red (it's no big deal, dad, sorry i spilled a little nail polish on the couch, i'll clean it), so tell me,

(why'd you do it)

_did you scrub hard enough or are you just _(a fucking crazy **psychopath **it was her it was her you've got to believe me shut up cat you're just sad that's all SHUT UP) _so stupid that you thought she wouldn't come back to haunt you?_

(should've known better. we warned you, victoriavega, we warned you, why didn't you listen to us? jade is- wait, _was_: pause for evil laughter is assumed- so much smarterbetterprettier than you-

oh, was that why? did you just want him so MUCH you had to k-

k-k-k-k-k-k-)

that reminds us. tori was so greedy, weren't you? bad tori vega. you wanted more. pretty little kitty cat. tori, just kiss her, she wants you to, look at her. she's asking for it like a s l u t you know she is, just do it. she's so beautiful and no one else has ever loved you like that, ((more than jade, that is)), with no reason to- well, what about andre, he loves you too and it's so unfair to keep him out of the loop, but he's just not as delicious as the others and he's so suspicious which is such a hassle (_god andre just fucking sing and STOP TALKING ABOUT HER_).

bite into robbie's wrist like you want to (shut up you're just a means to an end but yum he's so thin and his bones are like knives and they make you feel)

fat, why are you so fat-t-t-t-t-

not like beck, beautiful beck who loves **you** now, right? r-r-r-ight? say it, come on, sing it with me, _tell me that you love me,_ well, your skin is so pale lately, tori, are you okay? yeah sure beck i'm fine, promise. i'm so good now. (wait, what?) i mean, sorry, i'm just- i just wish we could find jade. yeah, me too. (no you don't you love me please say you love me)

(you're such a great friend, tori. i know jade appreciates this, you know she actually likes you-)

it's **just**- (all the lights turn on at night now, why do they do that, mommy, why)

(trina please stop scaring your sister, it's not funny, she might take it seriously one day, please)

(don't let tori watch the news, those bodies might affect her, don't tell tori about that man across the street who's gone now, what did he do mom? oh nothing hun he's just going away for a while-

what did he do tori huh what did he do why don't you_ know_

but you do know, don't you cause you were bad and you saw him do it and his hands were covered in- oh _no _tori don't paint your room that color it's terribly ugly

but mom i like red)

don't don't don't but you _did _oh gosh tori-

(_S- T- O- P!_)

tori's _not _crazy. she just likes her stories to be told in the dark, that's all.

;;;

Nobody finds the body.

They warned you this would happen, after all. Don't go out alone at night.

That's just the kind of world you live in.

;;;

fin.


End file.
